Ordinary Yin, Magical Yang
by Red One1223
Summary: Two twins have grown up ordinary, but what is to happen when one of them finds out to be magical and is accepted into a magic school that we all know an love? READ AND FIND OUT THEN! ALSO REVIEW!


Three girls, all around the age of 11 or so, were outside the school playing happily and without a care in the world. Well, more than usually because it was the last day of school! Who wouldn't be celebrating for the day that summer arrived?? People who love school, aka nerds and teachers, they all assume.

"And now with my magic, I block your attacks with a force field!" an auburn haired girl with bright green eyes said, holding up a stick.

"Hey, that's no fair!" a girl identical to the first girl but with blue eyes said, holding a water pistol. "Magic can't stop guns especially water guns!" she said, squirting some water at her twin.

"Yeah, you're just making that excuse to keep from getting wet, Narissa!!" a brown haired girl said, sticking her tongue out at the magician.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You're just jealous that I'll become a witch long before you! And when I do become one like on TV, I'll turn you into a toad, Malissa!" Narissa said, sticking her tongue out at her twin.

"Well if you just play fair, I wouldn't be shooting water at you!" Malissa said, shooting some more at her and their friend. "I can't believe this is our last year here before going to middle school! This summer, we should educate ourse-" she started to say before Narissa tackled her.

"School's lame unless it involves magic!"

"Magic doesn't exist!"

"Yes it does!"

"Does not! People don't acquire magic like the ones on TV! Science always explains how things work. And so far, magic is just a load of smoke and mirrors!" Malissa argued.

Narissa started to open her mouth but stopped when a small black car pulled up. "Well there's Mum. See ya Rachel!" Narissa sighed, getting up and brushing herself off as she walked over to the car, Malissa following after her. "Hi, Mum," the twins chimed as they climbed in and drove off.

"Hey girls, how was the last day of school?" their mom asked, smiling a knowing smile. The girls winked at each other before turning to her.

"Blooming boring! Narissa was explaining the wonderful uses of magic during the breaks we were given," Narissa said, looking as bored as she could, Malissa trying to stop herself from giggling.

"Well, with magic, we wouldn't take a long time to finish homework and we wouldn't die because apparently our force fields would make sure that we wouldn't die from water pistols."

"Ha, ha, girls. Anyways, I got great news! Malissa, you got a letter from a special school!"

"You mean the one that I sent the application to a few months ago?? Yes! I wonder what it says!" Malissa cheered looking excited. Narissa frowned, disappointed that she didn't get anything.

"Well, Narissa got a letter too," her mom quickly cheered the girl up.

"Looks like we'll both be going to the same school."

"Well Mr. Carver actually got one of the letters and wanted to be there when girls opened it. Said it was really important," the mother said, still smiling her knowing smile. They both looked over at each other. Why would their neighbor want to watch, much less know what's in the letter; they're both the same thing, aren't they?

- - -

"Hi Dad, hi Mr. Carver," the girls greeted as they walked into the door and looked at the pile of letters on the coffee table.

"The letter from the middle school that you both applied to goes to Narissa," her father said, handing the letter to the eldest daughter. Narissa tore into the letter and browsed through it.

"I'M IN IT! I'M IN IT!" she squealed, jumping up and down as Mr. Carver handed the letter to Malissa. Malissa blinked as she read the front of the envelope.

"Dad, you sure that this isn't a stalker note? They know where I sleep and you always say that it's kinda creepy to write that sort of thing on the envelope," the girl said, looking up.

"We'll explain everything once you read it," Mr. Carver simply answered.

Malissa shrugged and opened it, like it wasn't a big deal. She unfolded the letter and read outloud, "Congratulations Ms. Lunora, you have been accepted-"

"See?? I knew you would get in with me!" Narissa interrupted, beaming.

"To attend the school of Hogwarts, of Witchcraft and Wizardy…is this some sort of joke?" Malissa asked, glaring at her family. She remembered some of the times that her mother and father would trick her and the last trick they did was last week. "If this is some horrible joke, I'm not laughing!"

"Me neither! Malissa doesn't even believe in magic! There's gotta be a mistake!" Narissa said, grabbing the letter and envelope.

"Hogwarts don't make mistakes and you're about as magical as my mother," her mother sighed. "It seemed to skip my generation in the family, but this is a great thing for you! And Mr. Carver goes there and he'll help you get your supplies and we only have this summer to get ready…"

"You're lying!" she shouted, tears coming to her eyes. "This is against the laws of nature! There's no magic! There's always an explanation!" The coffee table then rose from the ground, and hovered above their heads.

"Can you explain that?" Mr. Carver asked. The twins stared in disbelief. Narissa looked excited, while Malissa looked horrified.

"This isn't real; it's all fake! I want to stay here and be normal!" Malissa shouted, running to her room, slamming the door. "Magic isn't real, this is all just a trick! A sick and horrible one!" she screamed at the door. No one came running up or calling out to her, just a lot of arguing from below. Malissa slumped against the door and slid down, trying to control herself, hearing the small voice that was telling her something. What if it's real? You could study it and be the first scientist/witch ever heard of! It could be a giant experiment if you go…

"I…could try…and maybe I could try getting expelled, then I'll be able to get to go to normal school!" Malissa eagerly whispered to herself. "Away from that school is a way away from magic!"

"Mali?" Narissa's voice was heard from the other side. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah! I got a great idea, Nari!" Malissa said, opening the door quickly and pulling her twin in. "How about I go there and get expelled?"

"Are you out of your blooming mind? No way that'll work!" Narissa frowned.

"Well it's probably better than our switching routine. Someone, mainly Mum and Dad, is bound to find out and then we'll be forced to switch back and we'll be way to confuse and be kicked out of both schools," Malissa explained. "It'll be less complicated, plus I could find out loads of stuff and we can read the books I'll be assigned during the summer, right?"

"That perfect! That way incase we do decide to switch, we won't be bloody clueless there!" Narissa beamed. "And it'll be our secret! We can't let our friends know or else they'll tell like they always do."

"No they don't!"

"Remember that time when we watched that adult movie that Mum and Dad wouldn't let us watch and we told our friends about it?"

"Oh right, they grounded us for a week the when they got home from work that same day," Malissa recalled. "Maybe we shouldn't have told them over the phone."

"We'll worry about that later, right now, we need to tell them the good news so we can find get the books you'll be getting!"

- - -

A few days later, Malissa and Mr. Carver were on the train towards the marketplace, she assumed. She had asked if her sis could come along, but he explained that normal humans, or Muggets (at least that's what she thought she heard) weren't allowed in the wizard areas. Narissa understood, being the magic fanatic that she was and practically pushed her twin out the door with Mr. Carver.

"So, what stores are we going to? I want to go to the one next door to the one that makes these delicious muffins and pastries," she said, smiling at the thought of the chocolate cake her family had on her mum's birthday recently.

"Nay, Malissa. We'll be going to the Leaky Cauldron today," he told her as the bus stopped. He stood up and adjusted his baseball cap and glanced at Malissa as he walked towards the exit. "Here's our stop, miss." The girl scrambled up and rushed after him, avoiding people that were either getting on or were standing because of lack of space.

"Sir, why couldn't we just drove here in your car?" she asked, as she ran up to him.

"Because the shopping will take a wee bit of time, plus I don't trust this neighborhood sometimes. Rather take a bus than be robbed blind, ya know?" Mr. Carver explained, as he kept moving, not looking over at her. "Now get the list out, and stay close when we go inside," he said, Malissa automatically going closer. The building was musty and dank, odd people spread out, either isolated or speaking drunkenly.

"Where do you two think you're going?" the bartender grunted.

"Geoff, is that you? I never thought I would see you tending to this dump after Hogwarts!" Mr. Carver laughed, the bartender smirking.

"And I never thought I would see you roping a girl after last time; this your stepkid?"

"Ah, no. She's my neighbor's kid and I offered to get her supplies. I need a few things also so it was the perfect time to go," he explained, looking a bit nervous. Geoff made an 'oh' sound and jerked a thumb to a wall. "You know the way, and I'm sorry for bringing-"

"It's alright. You didn't know," he interrupted him, as he pulled out a wand and tapped the wall a few times. Malissa was confused and wasn't paying attention, wondering what the two old acquaintances were talking about. "Miss Malissa, up here," Mr. Carver interrupted her thoughts, causing her to look over and saw that the wall had dissolve and opened up to a bustling market place, filled with all sorts of robed folks, some of them were kids.

"Wow!" she gasped as she took a few steps into the marketplace. _"Why am I so easily amused? It's not real!" _she thought shaking her head to keep from falling for it, then blinked when she realized something. "Sir, I didn't bring any money."

"Which is why we'll be going to the bank first."

"Wizards have banks?"

"Run by Goblins."

"Goblins??"

"Safest place in the world to keep in your money and objects."

"But, why goblins?"

"That I can't really answer…anyways, from what I've been told from your mother who got the info from her mother, she's put at least an eighth of her money in your account," Mr. Carver explained, watching the girl beamed. "Ok, before you lose your head, wizards have a different money system than you so don't be expecting the money you're used to seeing, alright?"

"They probably use some bottle caps anyway," Malissa muttered, recalling that one of her grandmothers had a huge collection.

- - -

As they exited the tall building, Mr. Carver started to explain how the money system worked to the best of his effort. Eventually, Malissa somehow got him confused on the currency, on the way to a nearby store.

"So how do you know so much? Are you a wizard?"

"Nay, I'm a squib," he said, giving a small smile.

"A squib? Does that mean you're part squid?" she asked.

"No, it means I'm like a Muggle, but with little powers," he explained. "I see a lot of potential in you so I don't think you could be one, after what happened a few days ago."

"_But what if I am one? Would it still be fair to go to the school without Narissa knowing that I could be one?"_ Malissa thought as they entered a building that was full of all sorts of cabinets. "Where are we?" she asked, blinking in confusion.

"You need a wand, and I'm guessing you haven't been paying that much attention," he laughed as an elderly man appeared. He had wispy white hair, but was mainly bald for the most part.

"Ah, I'll be right with you. I'm working with another first year," he said, spotting Malissa and rushing off. "Here try this o-" his voice was heard before there was a boom. "Ok, that didn't work, but the 7th time is the charm! Try the one with the mermaid scale. It worked for your mother so I'm sure-there ya go!"

A young girl, with blonde hair in two high pigtails beamed as she ran around the corner; she bit shorter than Malissa, and had chocolate-colored eyes. "Thanks, Mr. Ollivander!" she called out, running past the two before stopping and bouncing up to the auburn-haired girl. "Hi there! You new here too?" she asked, grinning. "Yay! I know someone who's going to Hogwarts too! Well, outside of my family at least. Dad's a prof, and my two siblings are about to graduate."

"Y-yeah, just kinda found out about my magic (sorta) and still…new at this," she muttered, blushing somewhat, embarrassed she was going through this. She wished that at least someone in the neighborhood had at least

"That's why we go there. To learn how to control it and lots of other fun stuffs! Dad's class is fun and even my brother, Luke had fun in it!" she continued. "My sis didn't have that much fun, but that's only because she was the only one who couldn't get off the ground." A voice cleared, causing the girls to look over and make the blonde girl realized that Malissa was next in line. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'll let you get your wand, and then we can get the rest of our stuffs together! It'll be fun, and your dad can accompany us too! Dad's getting two animals for me. Thinks I might need a cat rather than use the family owl. Talk to ya later!" she waved, running out of the store, waving.

Malissa blinked as she meekly waved after her and went up to the counter to find the two adults were waiting on her. "Um…do I ju-"

"Here's a birch want with a griffin claw for the core. Go on give it a wave," he instructed, Malissa shaking it like she was rushing on a written test. Some of the drawers that were open closed; the girl couldn't help but beam at this. "That'll be five sickles," he said, grinning that he had a satisfied customer.

"The…silver one right?" she asked, looking up at Mr. Carver who nodded, before giving Mr. Ollivander the five silver coins. She turned and went out to find the girl from earlier was peering into the wand shop along with a man with shaggy mud-brown hair and wore goggles. "Um…hi?" she said nervously as Mr. Carver, waving to the storeowner, came out afterwards.

"Hello, Professor Morrow," he greeted to the man wearing the goggles, who turned and grinned. "How's the family?"

"Great, and this is Jenny's first year, while Luke is on his last year," the man, patting the blonde girl's shoulder, who in returned beamed even more. "Ginger is trying to find a job, all while training to join one of the Quidditch teams over in America. Always wanted to travel the world. What about your kid."

"I'm his neighbor," Malissa answered for him, looking annoyed. Why does everyone think she's Mr. Carver's kid?? It's not like they look THAT much alike…right?

"Oh thank G-I mean, oh really?" Professor Morrow joked, smirking, causing Jenny and Malissa laugh. "But no seriously, thank god! At least it's better to be the neighbor rather being the kid, who could probably have more magical powers than him."

"That would suck," Jenny added, grinning as she pulled her father's arm. "Come on, Dad, we need to go shopping for books and ingredients! All the good ones are going to be taken by the time we stop talking, which will take eons knowing us!"

"_At least she's aware that she needs to slow down…and talk less,"_ Malissa thought before she was being dragged away by Jenny, who was dragging her and her father. _"Is everyday at the school going to be like this?"_

- - -

Several exhausting hours later, the original two were on their way home from the shopping, the sun dipping into the horizon. The girl collapsed onto the bus seat with a sigh, the bus home seemingly less crowded than it was that morning. "Mr. Carver?" she asked, lazily looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"Remind me, why did we get an owl?" she asked, looking over at the brown-feathered owl, which was asleep in its cage, with a raised eyebrow. "I don't even know what to name it!"

"That's because we plan on naming it after we get you home, and it's to deliver letters from your house to the school."

"What, no emails?" she asked, smirking.

"Unfortunately, some witches and wizards rather be 'old school' and rather communicate with owls rather than today's fancy technology," he smirked back. She just gave a small smile back before turning to the owl. This was all insane, making her wonder if she just didn't hit her head and is in some sort of coma-induced dream. The owl woke up from the bus suddenly moving and peered at the girl with large yellow eyes.

"_You don't have much to do…everything in your life is so easy like a breeze,"_ the girl pondered with a small smile as she gazed at her owl with new interest as she finally came up with the name. Breezy.

- - -

Me: Ok, some of you are probably wondering, why on earth would you do a HP OC story? Because I felt like it, saw the fifth movie (spoilers: THEY LEFT OUT THE MEMORIAL AT THE END!) and me and Marvel Maiden are taking turns on chapters, so don't accuse them of stealing from me because we both went over this. Anyways, school's close to starting up, and the next chapter shall be done by Marvel, last time I checked.

Malissa and Narissa: Ahem!

Me: Oh right Disclaimer...don't own anything that's related to Harry Potter, only just our characters (Malissa and Narissa are both Marvel Maiden's and mine. Mr. Carver, Jenny and her dad, are mine and any future characters we will let you know. Remember, we're taking turns on chapters so no flaming the other person because you all assume that they stole from me!

Jenny: AND FOR THE LOVE OF [WHOEVER YOU WORSHIP], REVIEW! EVEN YOU WHO HAS NO ACCOUNTS CAN REVIEW!


End file.
